pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 May 2016
01:03 n64 watcha want 01:03 01:03 check PM 01:03 oh PM 01:03 East Sea Dragon Palace 01:09 Hi 01:14 ... 01:17 HD PM 01:17 FFF 01:21 Hi 01:26 N64 PM 01:28 Hi 01:28 I'm wearing a eyeglass 01:28 *An 01:31 FFF 01:40 gtg 01:40 cyall 01:49 I Feel like this game could have held so much more. 01:49 If I had my own control over the franchise, I'd be more creative. 01:50 When I see the FNaF songs, it makes me like the franchise for some reason., 01:50 Because the pieces are so beautiful, so modern, and well composed. 01:51 I just found out something 01:58 Hello 02:12 Hi 02:23 Hey 02:31 http://prntscr.com/azmro2 02:39 OH GOD. 02:42 I saw corn cannon's face! 02:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZ48Kl4vjsA 02:42 Hi 02:42 Hello o/ 02:43 Hi spammer... 02:43 I'm not a spammer @DJ 02:45 No 02:45 I was talking to luissah 02:45 he always says "New world called East Sea Dragon Palace" 02:47 perfect 02:49 wtf 02:49 did you said that for?? 02:50 idk 02:51 iwas talking to luissah 02:58 DJ 02:58 Do you like PvZ GF? 02:58 yes? 02:59 When I saw it, It felt amazing. 02:59 same here! 02:59 but I never played it 03:00 But have you? 03:04 nope 03:05 Oh 03:05 Well 03:05 I'm trying to upload the Canned Peas 03:05 of mine 03:06 Aw Ship! 03:06 03:06 I accidentally deleted it 03:06 >.< 03:07 I guess I have to remake it again... 03:07 Hey Punji :D 03:08 Hi Punji! 03:08 03:08 Immmmm 03:08 are you alone now? 03:08 can we do a vid call? 03:08 anyways 03:08 No, it will be the afternoon 03:08 Yay! 03:08 You checked my message on Facebook yet? 03:08 I'm currently alone 03:08 nope 03:08 That's pretty serious 03:08 I closed it after one of my classmates scared me 03:09 Punji, you okay? 03:09 Yes! 03:09 You seem to be acting rather strange today. 03:10 Brb gonna switch to pc 03:10 I'm on ipad 03:10 kk 03:12 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCA-6Z64TEQPXEDUKVz0wLtA XD 03:12 I accidently made a new channel on another email. 03:12 lol 03:13 @DJ 03:13 IMAO 03:13 WTF 03:13 LOL 03:13 XD 03:14 That name! 03:14 IKR 03:14 I'm laughing so hard right now 03:14 Switched 03:14 Punji 03:15 I accidently made a new channel 03:15 Woah 03:15 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCA-6Z64TEQPXEDUKVz0wLtA 03:18 me and Punji we're talking through facebook 03:19 and it's serious 03:39 Hello 03:42 Hey Punji 04:10 Hello o/ 04:11 Hey FFF 04:11 Just a suggestion 04:11 About canned peas 04:11 Is it ok if I change the colours of it? 04:11 New World is East Sea Dragon Palace 04:35 Hi Scribble 04:36 hi 04:36 can you join my game? 04:36 http://pyx-1.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=50 04:36 The scene on is done 04:36 note: a little offensive 04:36 no thx 04:36 what offensive? 04:36 some contents of the game 04:37 basically mad libs + solitaire 04:38 i need at least 2 other players 04:38 oh 04:38 well 04:38 sorry 04:38 I can't 04:38 and within the past hour, i haven't gotten any 04:38 join right now 04:38 Oh 04:38 FFF 04:38 PM 04:39 well i hope you'll get a player anytime 04:39 now 04:39 *to join you 04:39 :) 04:40 can you invite some people to the game? 04:40 http://pyx-1.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=50 04:40 Sorry 04:41 I'm doing something right now 04:41 what are you doing? 04:42 Uploading something 04:42 anyways 04:42 you made that game? 04:42 it's just a game i found 04:42 it's multiplayer 04:42 oh 04:42 I uploaded something 04:42 FFF 04:43 It's finished 04:43 Canned Peas?file=Canned PeasPvZ1.png#gallery-0 04:43 not bad 04:43 Thx! 04:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZ48Kl4vjsA